Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically as the primary antagonist of Part 6: Stone Ocean. He made his debut in When the Corpses Cry. Canon Pucci is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, acting as the main antagonist. Born to be raised as a priest, Pucci's life changed forever when he was a young man, when he had met the enigmatic Dio Brando sometime during the events of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, which in turn took place over twenty years before Stone Ocean. Inspired by Dio's charisma, Pucci would dedicate his life to Dio as well as God, devoting his work to attaining the Heaven that Dio spoke of by whatever means possible. Pre-Convergence Several years before the events of when Stone Ocean ''would have transpired, Pucci is seen living his daily life, before suddenly finding a strange letter from a woman claiming to be the Golden Witch, Beatrice, inviting him to participate in the [[Murder X: When the Corpses Cry|''Witch's Game]]. Without given a choice to accept or decline, Pucci, like the other participants that he would meet there, would suddenly black out and wake up, only to find themselves confined within a strange mansion. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry Pucci had relatively minimal involvement within the event, though notably interacted with the likes of a young girl named Yuki Yuna, whom he believed to be "a warrior of Heaven blessed by God himself," and eventually, Dio Brando himself, who had risen from the dead, likely as a result of the multiversal disturbances that the Murder Game was causing. He is also seen briefly interacting with Robin Tact in one scene, the former of the two men noting Pucci's similarity to another ominous priest he once knew. A Certain Bizarre Affair First Chapter - Shifting World Immediately after the end of the events of When the Corpses Cry, DIO and Pucci travel back to their home world, in which DIO had been believed to be effectively dead for over twenty years. As the two of them settle back home, they are visited by a mysterious individual known as Othinus who, impressed by their power and ambition, offers them to join an organization known as the Revanchist, as she had been observing the events of the Witch's Game, unbeknownst to all. The two are apprehensive, but after some goading, DIO eventually accepts the proposition, believing that the gesture could be useful to his cause. However, once Othinus leaves, satisfied, DIO states that the first chance he gets, he will dispose of her once she ceases to be useful, and from there, he will come to rule over the multiverse. Second Chapter - Fluctuating World Pucci and DIO first appear in the chapter before Izayoi Sakamaki and Koro-sensei immediately after the events of The War of the Universe, the two of them having bumped into each other inadvertently. They attack Izayoi and Koro-sensei, Pucci subduing the latter while DIO fought against Izayoi, until Othinus suddenly appeared and made quick work of them. It is then revealed that Othinus, who remained in contact with the two men, assigned them the task of eliminating Izayoi and Koro-sensei, believing that they had the potential to be threats to their operations should they become aware of the organization's schemes, and that she sent DIO and Pucci in order to test their resolve and ambition. With that, she offers them once again to join the Revanchist, to which DIO finally agrees, though he makes it abundantly clear that both parties are clearly using each other for their own good. Right Hand of the Magic God Pucci is one of the main antagonists of the event, working alongside Dio Brando and Othinus for their own goals. He first appears in the first chapter when the group storms DIO's castle, facing off against those who venture downstairs where he resides within an old library. He debates the values of philosophy and morality with the group, and is briefly drawn into a fight with the group. However, before long, it turns out that his words had reached Jiren, who is persuaded into joining the Revanchist's cause with the promise of bringing back Jiren's lost, loved ones. With that, Pucci is able to make his abrupt escape with Jiren following, forcing the group to tend to Othinus next. Pucci does not appear again until the third chapter, where the group is split in half between being forced to return to Knowhere to defend against the Revanchist invasion or to proceed with the main mission and hunt Pucci down. The priest meets them all atop Endymion, a space elevator that resides within Academy City, facing off against them with his final Stand, Made in Heaven. In the fight, he manages to kill off a number of his enemies, between Russia, Marcus Wright, and Kyle Reese. However, thanks in part to the quick thinking of the group, they all damage the interior of Endymion, forcing it to collide into Earth with its reinforced windows shattered, suffocating Pucci to death while the rest of them are protected by magic from Fiamma of the Right and Ollerus. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry After the defeat of Bernkastel, the true mastermind of the event, Pucci would bid Yuki farewell, believing that for as long as she remained "a warrior of Heaven," then she would always find fortune within her life. With that, Pucci would return to his home world with the newly revived Dio Brando, the two of them initiating their plans to attain "Heaven." Character Relationships * Dio Brando - The primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Having influenced Pucci at a young age, Dio is as exalted by Pucci as the Christian God himself. In turn, Pucci is one of the few people Dio trusts, enough to the point that he has revealed his plan to attain "Heaven," and leaving a piece of himself to Pucci, should anything happen to him, as if to mirror Jesus sacrificing his body in the Bible. * Yuna Yuki - The protagonist of Yuki Yuna is a Hero who also made her debut in When the Corpses Cry. Pucci allied himself with Yuki due to a misunderstanding, as Yuki's words convinced Pucci that she was "a warrior of Heaven blessed by God himself" to fight evil. With that, Pucci admired Yuki as though she were some sort of saint. * Othinus - A major antagonist in A Certain Magical Index who first appeared in the aftermath of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. She is the one who recruited DIO and Pucci as reserve forces of the Revanchist, impressed by their inhuman ambition and resolve and believing that those qualities, along with their power, could prove to be quite useful, especially since she claims that both parties have similar motives. Gallery Pucci1.png|Pucci as normally appears. Whitesnake0.png|Pucci's Stand, Whitesnake, as seen in When the Corpses Cry. C-Moon.png|Pucci's evolved Stand, C-Moon, as seen in Right Hand of the Magic God. MoH.png|Pucci's final Stand, Made in Heaven. Trivia * In the video game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, he is voiced by Jouji Nakata, who coincidentally also voiced Kirei Kotomine. The two characters share many similarities to each other, including the fact that they both act as antagonists within their respective canons, and their professions are priests. They are both seen as extremely mentally unstable, and are in their late thirties. * His first Stand, Whitesnake, is named after the band of the same name, Whitesnake. Category:Characters Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Survivors Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:NPCs